The present invention relates to a gesture-based remote control for user-application interfaces by which audiovisual apparatus are controlled. Gesture-based remote controls can also be used for other applications, such as the use of a single remote control to control light switches, telephone answering machines, and thermostats, as well as other adaptive technology devices for persons with disabilities.
Remote controls are generally wireless devices that commonly communicate with the controlled apparatus using infrared light (IR) command signals or radio frequency (RF) command signals. The controlled apparatus includes a receiver, such as an IR light sensor or an RF receiver, adapted to receive the command signals. While both types have advantages and disadvantages, they both involve mature technology and work quite well.
Remote controls typically have a number of buttons or other physical inputs that the user presses or otherwise actuates to cause the apparatus to perform a particular function or to operate in a particular way. Some remote controls, commonly called all-in-one remote controls, are used to control a number of different apparatus, such as a television, a radio receiver and a video disc player. Other remote controls are considered universal remote controls because they can be used to control many different types or models of televisions. Because of this expanded functionality, remote controls often have many small buttons, some of which are single function buttons and some of which are multiple function buttons. While such remote controls provide a great deal of functionality, they also create a number of use problems. For example, while watching a movie being played on a video disc player, the user may wish to pause the action to answer a telephone. Unless the user is very familiar with the particular remote control, it often takes some time fumbling around with the remote control to find the proper button to push. This problem is often made more difficult because the appropriate button is often labeled using a symbol so that it may not be immediately recognized. Being pulled in two different directions at once, that is trying to pause the show and answer the phone at the same time, can cause a great amount of frustration for the user. Another difficulty of use example can arise when the user has limited use of his or her hands or is visually impaired. Even in an unstressed situation, finding the proper button to push may at best be frustrating and at worst prevent the user from taking the desired action. A further difficulty of use example can arise when the user has difficulty seeing the button, such as in low light conditions or if the user has removed his or her glasses.